Wrong Schnee
by Cyanide Sins
Summary: An unexpected visit allows fate to twist and the the wrong Schnee ends up getting serenaded... and Weiss is not amused with the results. Weiss Point of View. Inspired by insomnia.


**Wrong Schnee**

 **Just something that my sleep deprived self came up with. It's a short one-shot, but alas… Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll be in the library." Blake's voice sounded odd to Weiss' ears, as she let her mind wander to the dance, in a few days time. It would be glorious, with the amount of fancy decoration and great catering. She knew JUST the catering company to hire, after a thorough assessment of their select. Only the best of the best for Beacon, of course. Nothing like... smoke machines or blazing engine grease or loud music that was just noise slamming together.

A knock on the door was heard before their Faunus teammate could open it up, the Faunus opening the door up, Weiss' attention diverting towards her team leader, sure that this would be something inane for her to manage.

With Ruby, a lot of the simple things could be explained by her age. Two years their junior, the young girl had nevertheless stepped up, without the formal education of those who were reared to be exemplary over the lesser people. She would have to admit, grudgingly, that Ruby Rose was a prodigy.

A cough, polite and measure, came from the door, Blake's step back audible, as the heels of her shoes tapped on the floor. "I see that you have been doing well, Weiss." Her sister's voice was amused, in that manner of cold efficiency that had been drilled into her since she had left to go to the academy.

"W-Winter! I… didn't know you were coming." Specialist Schnee looked at her, the haughty look that was so ingrained in the 'In-command Winter' that it was almost like a talent, her eyes fierce. Winter's face seemed to be like a mask, clearly looking at her with what would be amusement if the façade was left to slip.

"It is not in the Atlesian Military's best interest to let a daughter of one of the biggest Dust companies to know of the schedule of their Specialists." Weiss could see Ruby getting up, her eyes looking at Winter with that look of 'Oh, we've got a problem on our hands' on her face. Those resolute eyes, meeting Winter's with that small expression of 'You're going to be in hot water'. "N-now, I didn't mean disrespect, Winter, I mean…" She trailed off, as Winter stood there in the door opening.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? My… your manners HAVE slacked, Weiss." The constant stress of the position that her sister occupied in the military had given her a rather sharp tongue. "P-please… Come in?" She asked, as she looked at Ruby.

That look of resolute 'I am going to treat you like father's competitors during a sale' on Ruby's face did not sit well with her. She could see Blake's face turn a little paler, as she no doubt knew the Schnee family's dirty secrets. Yang was as usual… not at all serious.

"I did not know you were your team's leader, Weiss… Perhaps you have not spoken the full truth to me in your letters, hmm?" Her sister's tone showed displeasure, which was the moment that Ruby arrived before her sister. "Hey! You shouldn't be talking to my partner like that! Who are YOU to criticize Weiss?"

The childish tone of Ruby's voice made the eyebrow of Specialist Schnee rise slightly, as the woman's attention directed itself at Weiss herself, the red-cloaked team leader standing there resolutely before the woman, as if she were the barrier to entry.

"Specialist Winter Schnee, Atlas Military." The look on Ruby's face did not change. "So… You're her sister?" The look that Ruby turned to her, her head half-twisted, the red cloak hanging loosely. "That would be correct."

The broad smile that Ruby put on her face was her 'This will be just fine' smile, which Weiss had seen many times when the hopeless ploys eventually eked out a win for their team. Even in the simulations, she would see that smile and feel a brief moment of extra confidence, as the team leader stepped aside. "Alright then! Come in!"

Specialist Schnee, the business-oriented side of her sister, stepped in, glancing around at their rather unique setup. Weiss imagined that Winter would be much more vocal about it, had her off-duty personality been the one that she'd put on.

Atlas practised a sort of 'business-private' divide with their educational system. Weiss for one was glad that she had been able to study at Beacon, for the freedom of expression that was encouraged amongst the students was absent amongst the Atlesian education institutions.

"How… quaint." Specialist Schnee's eyes went over the beds, lingering a little on the books that supported one of the beds, then turning towards the ropes that held up the other bed. _'She's going to be telling me off about an unsafe environment!'_

Dread welled up in the pit of her stomach, as Specialist Schnee smiled. Her sister, Winter, was much more pleasant in her off-duty manner than the professional manner that she usually purported herself to hold, her eyes looking at the teammates, as Ruby Rose started chatting a mile a minute, speaking about how good it was to finally meet a member of the family.

"It is a pleasure to see you, sister. My grades have been exemplary and the-" The snap of Winter's fingers was enough to halt the conversation, as the Specialist seemed to pause for a moment. "Hush, Weiss." The controlled voice was enough to silence her from speaking.

"Tell me, are you enjoying yourself here?" The Specialist asked, a hint of the Winter that lurked below shining through as those eyes softened just a little bit. Weiss could faintly hear the whisper from Yang to Blake, something about 'Ice Queen's sister being more stacked', which she chose to politely ignore, as whatever words were spoken by the sister of her leader were usually not to her enjoyment. Who KNEW what sort of shenanigans the blonde would get up to if one let her have free reign?

"I am, sister." She said, her voice as obedient as possible. Winter's lips twitched in what would've been a smile, if the conscious decision to keep to her role did not prevent her. "Then I hope that you will have a great day. I am due to meet with General Ironwood, yet I figured that I should at least show a moment of attention towards you and your… circumstances." The business-like veneer was in place, as Winter straightened out.

"Soooo… What's a Specialist?" Ruby asked, curiosity in her voice as her eyes went to the weapon. "Is that a Tenfron-steel dagger and sword combination in the Neo-Atlesian Style for Support and Offense?" The question came rapidly, her sister's adjustment of her attitude as rapid as that of a moment of retrospection.

"It is, Miss Ruby Rose. A Specialist is a term used in the Atlas Military to describe one who holds said rank and focuses on the higher grades of missions, detailing Grimm Extermination, Occupation and Culling." The words were formal, even as Blake bristled slightly, Weiss knowing very well her teammate's issues with the Atlesian restrictions of their Faunus population.

"So… How was our little Dust Princess when she was younger? Any fun tales?" Yang asked, Weiss huffing slightly. There would be no tales of how her youth was spent, as her sister was educated to become the heir to the Schnee Dust Company. They hardly met each other until they were respectively ten and fifteen, when Winter had indicated that she would prefer to study to become a Huntress.

"Nothing that I can readily recall, Miss…" Her sister would know the names of her team, the messages that had been exchanged between them speaking at length about their partners and their teammates. Winter's own private thoughts were heavily guarded, even though the warmth within her was something that was undeniable.

"Yang Xiao-Long, Ruby's big sis. Pleasure to meet you, fellow big sis!" The hand that was extended towards her sister was a boorish expression, Winter's eyes changing slightly, even as she extended her hand to shake Yang's, a thinning of the lips the only indicator of displeasure.

"A pleasure." The tone of voice used was frosty, as the woman's gaze looked to dip below sub-arctic temperatures.

A knocking on the door offered a moment of reprieve. "I'll get it." She said, motioning for Ruby to get out of the way, her sister seating herself on her bed, a small spark of joy brought to her, her sister deciding to sit down on her bed just feeling 'right' for some reason.

Opening the door and finding the blonde failure of a team leader standing there with a guitar in his hands, his mouth opened and singing – "Weiss!" – just made her slam the door in his face, groaning audibly.

"Oh?" Her sister's voice made her blood turn into ice as she realized that her sister was present, realizing that she'd done a massive faux-pas in slamming the door into that annoying boy's face just after he'd sang at her. "Who is that, Weiss?" Specialist Schnee asked, yet some traces of her sister showing through. Where she'd gotten the small novel with the black cover from, she didn't know, yet she knew of her sister's preference for reading something.

"N-nobody, Winter. Just an annoyance." How could she TELL her sister that this was the boy who was after her for her looks, good manners and the money that their family held? The knocking continued, incessantly. "Oh, come on, open the door! I promise, it won't take long!"

Winter's raised eyebrow was enough encouragement, as she turned herself to the door once more, hearing the strumming of the guitar. "I _liiiiieeed!"_ She coloured, her anger blazing inside her as she pressed her lips tightly together.

"Miss Schnee, I've got to be true and free, there's a dance on Sunday and would you please accompany meeee?~! I promise to be here in time, pick you up and make you mine because in the end we're going to dance and we shall shine~! So may I ask of you, Miss Schnee… Would you please accompany me?" The impudence of the young man to just serenade her like this and leave her embarrassed in front of her own sister, whose love and appreciation she craved like a starving dog craved the finest lambs rack made by Pierre D'Choufle'dargent was just… Urhg! _'How does he dare think that I can be wooed with just a simple song?! His singing isn't even properly in tune!'_

"Are you done?" She asked, watching him as he shrugged. She groaned mentally, as she willed the power inside her to speak that single two-letter word. "No." Her hand was on the door, intending to slam it shut, but something prevented her from doing so.

"Y-you're asking me to the dance?" The voice that spoke up was one that she'd heard only on those moments when it had been time off. A girlish voice, possessing the maturity of the sister that had been somewhat distant from her, as her business-like persona for her occupation kept most of the deeper conversations at an arm's length.

If one had to understand Winter Schnee, one would need to investigate the divide between work and personal self that Atlas espoused. There was nothing that one could do to pierce that divide, yet Weiss knew well that like her mother, her sister had her issues after being raised by their father's guiding hand. Where her mother drank herself into oblivion, her sister's excesses often were ignored as the willful behaviour of an heiress.

"Y-yes?" The leader of team JNPR said, Weiss already dismissing him from her mind as she saw her sister get up, walking to the door with the gait of Winter Schnee, less formal and strict than the one that she knew to belong to the Specialist. "I'd love to." She heard her sister say, as the blush on the cheeks of her elder sister showed her emotions on the thought.

' _Oh no.'_

She couldn't believe it. Her older sister, a paragon of rules and grandstanding manners, blushing like a schoolgirl who had been asked out by a rude village boy. It was ludicrous, insane! It was ARC, for Atlas' sake!

"Eh… Hi?" Weiss took heart in the boy's clumsiness, as he seemed to try to recover from the gaffe. _'That's right! Make a fool of yourself! You have no right to take my elder sister out anywhere!'_

"The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. The ladies love it… or perhaps, not so much." The doubt in his voice was enough to convince her that this would turn her sister off, her eyes watching the resignation. Winter's Scroll was in her hand a moment later, as her fingers touched the side. "One moment." The cheeks were still flushed, as her elder sister was taking a moment to compose herself.

' _She's undoubtedly going to deny him the chance.'_

Hope welled in Weiss' heart, as she could see her sister's impatient tic of tapping her finger against the side of the Scroll. "Specialist Schnee?" The voice of General Ironwood, her sister's direct superior, came from the scroll, the man's face appearing on the screen.

"Specialist Schnee, requesting leave." The formal tone of Winter's voice was laden with control and obedience to the natural ranking. The man's face showed surprise, as it was not known for her sister to be much adept in the way of 'relaxing'. "Might I inquire what your justification for the request is?" The man's voice was even, yet Weiss imagined that she could hear some voice of doubt in the man's voice, as her sister was a known workaholic.

"I have been asked to attend Beacon's Dance by a young man. I wish to request leave for the day of said event, in order to properly prepare for my…" Here, Specialist Schnee faltered and Winter Schnee emerged, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"date, General Ironwood." Winter's voice was a little breathy, as she smiled brilliantly, like the picture of her mother in the early days of the marriage to their father. It was truly Winter who held the greatest likeness to their mother, save for the pinched manner of her features.

"Permission granted, Specialist Schnee. You are allotted forty-eight hours off. Tuesday at 8:00, you are to report to the bridge in order to assume your duties once more." The man saluted her, the faint voice of 'Was that Winter?' spoken by some man who sounded like he smoked a pack a day, some sort of brute with an alcohol addiction, undoubtedly from the hiccup that came afterwards.

Winter disconnected the Scroll's call and then tucked it back into her uniform. "Mister Arc." Specialist Schnee addressed Jaune, before her face softened. "No, I suppose I should call you… Jaune. Am I allowed to call you Jaune?"

She glanced around to see that her teammates were just staring at the interaction, Yang's mouth half-way opened, Blake's face unreadable, as she looked at the woman, or more precisely at the book that Winter had been holding in her pocket, the title something with 'love' in it.

"S-sure?" Came the hesitant answer, as Winter's smile broadened. "Pick me up from this room an hour beforehand, Mister Arc. I shall endeavour to look as fetching as is possible for one with my looks to appear." The words were formal, yet Blake spluttered something about 'Oh my gods' in the background.

"Ah… Alright." Winter's brilliant smile was worth seeing on most days, yet seeing it directed to the blonde team leader was something that just sickened her to her stomach.

"I guess… I'll see you later." The blonde said as he chose the option to evacuate. Winter stood there, as the door was shut, her cheeks red. "Oh my…" She said, before turning to her again.

"Weiss, there is an appointment I must make my way to. I hope your day goes well." Still with her cheeks reddened, the Specialist slid into place once more, banishing the sister back to the remnants of whatever was in the private mindsphere of her sister, her sister's formal bow to the members of the Team as dictated by the protocol of the military. "Enjoy your day."

As the door closed behind her sister, the first one to speak was Yang.

"So… Your sister's into blondes, eh?"

Weiss winced. It was not that her sister was 'into blondes'. It was… difficult to explain without coming across as crass. The vices of her family were well-known to some, yet others were… less known. "This is bad enough already…" She muttered half to herself, half in order to reply.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ruby spoke, as Blake remained silent, her tired-looking gaze resting on the bed where Winter had sat for a moment.

' _That is what I'm dreading.'_

* * *

The evening had come and Weiss enjoyed the solitude of the preparatory motions of putting on a dress and ensuring that she looked as fabulously as she could. It was an art form… and her sister's assistance in the matter was something that was greatly appreciated, as the simple style of Winter's hair bun was adopted by Weiss herself as well, Winter's elegant dress bedecked with genuine sapphires and pearls, the faint smell of Eau d'Mistral clinging to the woman's neckline, something that cost more Lien than most would be able to afford.

Even if it were something that was infrequently used by Winter, there was not an issue with those people who wished to curry favour, expensive gifts more than not given to those heirs and heiresses who were aligned to major corporations.

A knock on the door and the faint gasp of hesitation from Winter… irked her a little. This wasn't how things were supposed to go! This was not going to be some sort of fairytale thing that would allow her to enjoy the dance. She hadn't even gotten a date!

"H-hey." The clumsy voice of Arc came from the door opening, her sister's hands abandoning the comb in her hair, as she got up. "Hello there, Mister Arc."The voice that her sister put on was softer and sultrier than anything she'd heard. A cold shiver worked its way down her spine. _'Could she actually…'_

She was NOT going to think about her sister like that. Nope! Ruby would be told that she was the best team leader ever before that happened! She was NOT going to be guilty of imagining her sister enjoying the Arc's time!

He was a shabby dancer anyways! His fighting style sucked in so many places that it was almost as if he'd barely learned how to wield a weapon!

As Weiss watched the couple of Arc and Schnee dance on the dance floor, the looks of team JNPR's remaining members from the sidelines of both astonishment and genuine loss, the couple dancing to the exact standards of the music, the dance varying from something stylish to something more classical, where the tune of people's bodily movements moved with the style of the music… she could not help but imagine how it'd been if it was HER dancing with him. _'Sometimes… You don't really know what you miss if you're set in your ways…'_

Her sister's gaze met hers, Winter Schnee giving a little smile at her, winking once. _'I wonder…_ '

* * *

Weiss knew her sister's current lodgings from the brief visit that she'd had to them when her sister had told her that she was staying at Beacon. She could see the door already, as she knocked once when arriving, as was polite. The faint smell of something fruity tickled her ear, as she heard something on the other end, the door sliding open to unveil her sister in a bathrobe, clearly having prepared to go and take a bath… or something.

"Ah, Weiss." The casual manner of address was something that was off immediately. She let her gaze slide over the womanly shape of her sister, the swell of her breasts looking as unmarred as always, save for the purplish bruises on them, where there seemed to be suction marks, the neck remarkably marred by such markings as well, the smell of the woman a little sweatier than before, though that undoubtedly was something that seemed to come with the territory of morning exercises.

"How was Arc?" She would NOT call him by his first name. That would give him ideas. Unfeasible ideas. The giggle of her sister came unexpected, as the coat was shrugged off, the arm pulling her into the room and the door shutting behind her even more unexpected. "Jaaauuuunee… My sister wants to know how you did!" There was a gasp from behind, and Weiss could see Jaune seated on the edge a very messy bed, the sight of her sisters 'enjoyment aides' on the nightstand enough to really clue her in as to what had happened. The handcuff that actually kept him restrained to the bedpost in the process of being removed... or at least attempting to remove it. The gag in his mouth could NOT be healthy... And were those marks made by a whip?

"And she wants to give you a go as well… Don't you know that it's GREAT to have some extra action with a pair of sisters, hmmm?" Weiss nearly died inside, as she could feel her sister's arm tug her closer, the smell of things that had transpired and perspired in this room hitting her nose. "Now, Weiss… You're entirely too dressed for this type of thing…"

Respect for her older sister or not, she was totally justified in using a repulsion Glyph to propel her out of the room. The door could be replaced. She was NOT going to enter those muddy waters.

* * *

Weiss Schnee knew her sister well. With her own need for control, she knew well the issues of the woman who she shared blood with and kinship, as the desires of Winter often were classified as 'perverse and needy'. Her sister's reputation as an unflinching warrior and servant of the people did enough to hide the side from the world that nobody would wish to know.

Winter Schnee, Specialist of the Atlas Special Forces, was a woman who craved sexual excess. From the use of toys to the use of easily disposable men for her gratification, their mother's indulgence in such habits had affected Winter, whose own craving for such stuff often was at odds with her own business-like manners.

Winter Schnee had slept with Jaune Arc. That much was certain. Winter Schnee had coaxed her into a… perilous situation. She could not look Pyrrha Nikos in the eye anymore without knowing that she had seen more than she ought to have been seeing, of the other teen's team leader. Weiss had no illusion that the champion would find it a personal slight, given the circumstances of the rumours about the champion's own affections.

Weiss Schnee was conflicted, as the message read – 'Given leave due to unexpected pregnancy, inform mother.' – and the symbol of her mother's number calling on the Scroll.

This was going to be a bother… She should've just said yes to the guy so that she'd have a nice dance with someone whose affections she could ignore, not having to deal with her sister getting knocked up from that time when apparently all the methods of protection seemed to have failed.

Life was tough, if you were named Weiss Schnee.

"Mother?" She asked, the face of their mother appearing on the screen. "I have some dreadful news…"

She was much better in talking to their mother than Winter was. Pyrrha's wail of 'Nooooooo!' rent the air at that moment, and she knew that it would have been better to make this call later on.

' _This sucks…'_

* * *

 **Something that came to me in the night, and I just had to write. Hope you enjoy it… and well, vices often run in the family. Winter Schnee getting serenaded and deciding to actually go along with it was the idea… And well, she's a bit of a romantic. Jaune got laid (and such). Wooh. I figured I'd post this on my birthday, so that I'd try to divert some attention from having to get the whole place cleaned up.**


End file.
